


Through the Portal

by cyndercrys



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Funny, Humor, Multi, Ocarina of Time, crossovers kinda, tp/oot, twilight disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndercrys/pseuds/cyndercrys
Summary: In order to get to the Temple of Time, Link has to go through a portal that takes him back in time. When he gets there, some certain people mistake him for someone else. Very very minor TP spoilers. Slight implications of Zelink if you look hard enough.





	Through the Portal

Link ran back to the balcony after he had thrust the Master Sword into the pedestal and the statue disappeared. Opening the door, he noticed that it lead to a portal. The scenery on the other side looked black and white. He hesitated.

"C'mon, Link! Go through the door!" nagged Midna.

With a deep breath, he stepped through the portal, and found himself no different than before. However, the landscape changed from ruins to a majestic temple. "The Temple of Time," He whispered. He had no idea how he knew, but he did.

He walked slowly into the next room, where the pedestal stood. He shoved his sword back into it and stairs appeared, leading up into to window. He was about to find out where they went when Ooccoo and Ooccoo Junior rushed past him. He tilted his head to one side.

"Uh…"

Midna shrugged. "As long as she can get us out of the dungeon when we need, who cares?"

Link nodded and once again started approaching the stairs. Suddenly…

"Yoo-hoo! Link! Link, where are you? Link- Oh, there you are! I thought I'd find you here!"

He turned slowly. There was a young girl around his age standing there, with long flaming red hair and a huge smile. "Wh-who are you?"

She giggled. "Silly Fairy Boy! It's me, Malon!"

"Malon? I don't know you…"

"Sure you do! Ruto, Saria, Zelda, and I thought you promised you'd take us to Lake Hylia!"

None of the name stuck out in his mind except the princess's. "Zelda's here?" He shook his head. It wasn't possible. He had seen her give up her life for his annoying companion.

"Of course I am, Hero of Time." A young woman wearing a regal pink dress came out from the gloom. Her long blonde hair hung below her shoulders.

Link raised his eyebrows. "You're not Zelda. And who's the Hero of Time?!"

"I assure you, I am Zelda, crown Princess of Hyrule and a member of the Royal Family. You did say that you would take us to Lake Hylia for the day, Link." She smiled politely.

His eye was twitching. These people seemed to know him, but he had no idea who they were. And that couldn't possibly be Zelda! Zelda had long brown hair, a white dress with a purple bodice, and looked much prettier.

Suddenly, someone cold and scaly wrapped their arms around him. "Honey! You're here!" The woman sang.

"H-honey? I don't even know you!"

"How could you say that to me, your fiancé?! We're engaged!"

Link pulled her away from him and saw that she was a Zora…of sorts. Definitely not like the ones he knew. "Who the heck are you people?!"

Malon sighed. They had already been through this. "I'm Malon."

Zelda gestured to herself. "I am Princess Zelda."

"I'm Ruto, dear! Don't you play dumb with me!" The Zora tapped his nose playfully.

"And I'm Saria!" A high-pitched voice squealed.

Zelda suppressed a groan. "Hello…Saria."

Ruto stood defensively in front of Link. "Don't come any closer to my husband!"

"Husband?!" Link squeaked.

The Princess of Destiny laughed curtly. "Your husband? Darling, I believe you're mistaken. Link is with me. We're both Hylians, after all."

"Now wait a minute, Zel. I'm a Hylian, too," Malon pointed out.

Link watched on as the four girls began fighting over who he was with. Screaming, he suddenly ran up the steps into the window and disappeared into the dungeon.

The females didn't stop bickering until another green-clad young man walked in. Seeing them in their present states, he said, "Sorry I'm late! Hey, what'd I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


End file.
